See No Evil 2
by scorvise
Summary: Everyone thought Jacob was dead. A group of teens discover thats not true.
1. Chapter 1

See No Evil 2

The Blackwell Hotel had seen it share of horror. When the penthouse suites were in flames and many people died. It is now a shell of its former self. Gone is the glamour and glitz. Now it blood and guts. The hotel with its grand staircase now cloaked in darkness. The hotel is dirty and can not be repaired. A body of a woman half eaten is hanging from a fire house in the entrance. Her face forever masked in horror. Her flesh was torn off her bones by hungry dogs. Some flesh is lying on the ground in a sea of red. There are several bodies in the hotel, mostly in the library. The eyes have been pulled out of there heads.

In the middle of the entrance, right in front of the staircase. Is a giant of a man. Seven feet tall, and over 300 pounds. He is lying on the ground in dirty clothes. His whole body is cover in filth. He fell from a window earlier that night on to the hard ground. Any normal man the fall would have killed him. He is no normal man. He is a manic. That is his fault though. He had a crazy mother, she drove him crazy. She forced him to kill. The man on the hotel ground has been out for awhile. You can see his chest moving very slightly. His lungs slowly taking in air. He has three broken ribs and bruises but other than that he's fine. Some call him a monster, a freak, he is Jacob Goodnight and he is very much alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I just wanted to say that in this story Jacob will be falling in love. I love the movie. I got really bored one day in class and just started righting this. So enjoy .this is chapter 2

The dirty blonde with red highlighted hair sits on a windowsill not paying attention to anything but the picture she is drawing. A man that has just been beheaded, the blood pouring out from where his head once sat. the music that is blaring out from her headphones is the only noise in the room. Suddenly an older woman comes baring into the room.

"Shannon you all packed"

The younger woman Shannon doesn't say a word just nods her head. Still not paying attention. The older woman understands. She is about to leave when she says

"Okay were are going to leaving in ten." She walks out the door.

Shannon Callaway lived in a sort of foster home but worse. This is the place where they stuck kids with troubled pasts. Some of the kids were abused or abandoned. Shannon didn't talk much but if she did you listened.

Today was the day they were going to clean and repair the Blackwell Hotel. The hotel had been in the news lately do to the brutal murders of the teens by Jacob Goodnight. Goodnight had killed five teens and two adults with them. The three survivors told the police Goodnight had fallen through a window to the main entrance. When the police got there Goodnight was nowhere to be found. That was six months ago. Shannon had become obsessed with the story. The foster parent wanted to clean and repair the hotel so they could help more children. The foster parent of the home is Lori Copeland. She is in her middle forties with graying brown hair.

There were five teens not including Shannon going to help clean the hotel. A 16 year old dark haired Tommy, a 17 year old bleach blonde bimbo named Stacy. A heavier 16 year old brown haired named Colin, and finally a red headed girl named Janie who was 17. Shannon herself was one day shy of her 18 birthday. They all headed to the black mini van and got in. Shannon immediately turn on her ipod. Meanwhile the other teens were talking about the hotel.

"I heard that the freak riped the ears off" said colin

"No I heard it was there tongues' said Tommy with this comment Shannon turned off her Ipod and glared at both boys

"It was there eyes" she said

"That's gross Shan' said Stacey looking grossed out.

Shannon sent her a look that said don't call me Shan. She turned back on her ipod.

If you guys want more tell me I wrote this a couple of months ago I wasn't even going to post it but I thought I might as well. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I have been in school so I haven't been writing but if you want me to continue tell me. Here is another chapter.

Ch3.

The teens got out of the van quickly especially Shannon she looked up at the huge evil looking building. They entered the hotel; the place was littered with trash and old furniture. It smelled of rotten food and garbage.

"All of the rooms we'll be sleeping in on the second floor the penthouse suits are off limits. Go explore kids." Lori said

All the kids went their separate ways. Shannon knew that she was being followed by Tommy but chose to ignore him. He had been harasser her for a while always making rude jokes and sexual comments. Shannon just ignored him or gave him the finger.

Jacob Goodnight had been watching the group of teens arrive and was measuring them up. The two boys were no problem and the two girls were either. The golden haired one might be. She looked to be in her own world not caring about anyone. The girl got Jacobs interest. Jacob had been waiting in the hotel after the "event". He killed his own mother he shouldn't have done it but he couldn't kill that girl. She was good. He was a killer he didn't know how to stop. Did he even want to stop? The dark haired boy was following the girl, His girl. _This is a good way to start_ he thought.

Shannon walked into a dark room with a dirty bed and molding walls. She heard the door close behind her. Then felt warm hands on her shoulders.

"Shan come on you've been avoiding me today why don't we kiss and make up." He said trying to woo her. Shannon looking at him with a glare said

"Go screw your self Tommy. I don't want you Nobody wants you. Why don't you just die? "She said as she pushed him. After she pushed him he attacked her. He garbed her wrists and forced her down and kissed her. She almost puked but fought the feeling. As soon as he started kissing her he was suddenly off her. She heard a crack and Tommy lifeless body on the floor. She looked up and a mountain of a man was in front of her. She knew this was Jacob Goodnight. The man she had been dreaming about fantasizing about. Her dream man was before her eyes. She knew she was going to die. Suddenly a huge warm hand warped around her throat. She was in peace. She was calm.


End file.
